Mima/RicePigeon's second version
RicePigeon's Mima finally returns after a long period of absence to show the rest of Gensokyo how dangerous a veteran villain can really be, and while she was forced to abandon some of her old tools in order to gain access to THGR, Mima still retains her trademark ability of being able to enter flight mode on demand and freely navigate a stage's airspace; additionally, she kept custody of her signature goal scoring spellcard: the deadly ''Twilight Spark.'' ) |Image = File:RPMima2port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Mima is a three-button character that makes use of the buttons for her entire moveset, designating the remaining buttons to convenient shortcuts for moves and attacks that can otherwise be activated via their original method; can be used in conjunction with either or to work as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, on it own can function as a shortcut for the grab that's already assigned to + , while can be used to get around some keyboards' ghosting issues with using the part of the activations for both of the Level 3 Hypers and the character's Flight Mode. Mima is given the option to select between one of two mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers at the beginning of a match, with her signature "Twilight Spark" being a melee attack that lunges the character forwards before following up with a giant laser, but only on condition that the initial melee attack connects, and "Flare Star" being a projectile that tracks the opponent's position and can be charged to increase both its hit count and damage output. Mima's unique characteristic is her Flight Mode, activated with / ; although time limited, Mima is able to fly in any of 8 directions with and perform her aerial attacks, which will return her to Flight Mode instead of falling to the ground. Flight Mode will automatically end if Mima is hit by an attack, touches the ground, the Flight Mode timer runs out, or if / is pressed a second time during Flight Mode. Mima can also cancel into Flight Mode from some of her Normals, namely her + , making it akin to a Super Jump, and Mima can also automatically activate Flight Mode on a successful hit of Star Sign "Escape Velocity" if she is not already in Flight Mode. In addition to her Flight Mode allowing her to extend her combos, Mima's gameplay allow focuses on capitalizing on the tools that cause a Wallbounce, either by starting a combo from a counterhit with Meteor Strike or extending one with Sweep Away. In a similar fashion, her normal Air Throw also causes a groundbounce to allow her to start a combo. Despite the advantages of Flight Mode, Mima becomes very susceptible to attacks as she is unable to guard while in this mode; furthermore, Mima can only fly up to a certain height of the stage before being unable to ascend any further, making it impossible to completely dodge everything and stall out the match timer. While her Aerial Throw can be used to start a combo, the heavy damage proration associated with it makes it not worth using outside of following up with one of her Hypers. Mima has rudimentary custom A.I. that doesn't take advantage of the character's full moveset or try to chain more than a couple of attacks together. The A.I. will predominantly use Mima's Specials, and will almost never use her Flight Mode outside of activating it through the use of Star Sign "Escape Velocity". 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | | | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}}}} | Aerial version: does not hit crouching opponents| | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}}}} | | | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}}}} | | | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}} | |Ground version | |Aerial version}}}} 'Hypers' | Activates 6 hit ring that orbits around Mima for 8 seconds on first use Fires if is input a second time Uses 1000 Power on initial activation| }} | Activates Flight Mode on successful hit Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | [ / ] to charge Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Other' / |Activates Flight Mode to fly Aerial attacks performed during Flight Mode will return Mima to Flight Mode on recovery lag / to end Flight Mode Lasts 10 seconds or until hit by an attack| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPMima2pal10.png|1,10 |File:RPMima2pal11.png|1,11 |File:RPMima2pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Mima Returns Trivia *Mima's voice is the 23rd party member voice option from Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond the Myth, which is also given the descriptor of "Militant". Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2017 }}